A prior art baby feeding bottle described, for instance, in French patent document A 2,603,187, includes a cylindrical neck having a threaded external circumference. A tightening nut keeps a nipple having an annular base in place against an upper edge of a neck of the bottle. A protective cup-shaped cap covers the nipple and nests in the nut perimeter. The French patent document also includes a substantially funnel-shaped cap which facilitates adding a liquid or solid ingredient to the bottle.
Receptacles in combination with baby feeding bottles are disclosed in Kaesemeyer U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,445 and Brown et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,796. In the '445 patent, a powdered milk storing receptacle is housed inside the bottle. The powdered milk flows from the receptacle into the bottle by dislodging a seal between the powdered milk and the remainder of the bottle from the receptacle bottom. The bottle disclosed in the '796 patent includes a receptacle adjacent the bottle for holding a liquid to maintain the liquid in the bottle at atmospheric pressure to prevent an infant from swallowing air.
The main drawback of the known designs is the structural complexity thereof which results in costly manufacture and cleaning difficulties. In addition, rough regions on components contacting the ingredients in the bottle are likely to cause unsanitary deposits containing bacteria. Since infants are highly susceptible to bacteria, the prior art bottles of the '445 and '796 patents have serious problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved compartmentalization device for baby feeding bottles which has a simple design, is easy to use and to clean, is economical to manufacture, and has a tendency to be substantially bacteria free, and to a method of using same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved baby feeding bottle that is easy to handle, and to a method of using same.
The baby feeding bottle of the invention is designed to operate with a cap of the type disclosed generally in French Patent document A 2603187.